


Drunk is Better

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam gets drunk and wakes Dean up in a very unusual though not unwelcome way.  Dean finds his pants at his knees and hands over his head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk is Better

It’s a testament to how comfortable Dean is around Sam that he doesn’t wake until Sam pounces on him. Half-asleep and disoriented, Dean struggles a little, but Sam’s grip is firm as he pulls Dean’s arms up above his head. “Shh, Dean, s’just me,” Sam slurs, and what the hell?

“Fuckin’ a, Sam, are you drunk?” Dean growls. “What the fuck are you doin’ man?”

“Not drunk, Dee, jus’ wanna try somethin’,” Sam murmurs, leaning down and nuzzling Dean’s neck even as he wrangled his wrists into handcuffs. He leans back, grinning and grinds down. Dean groans, cock bare and hard against his brother’s ass. Sam had pulled his boxers down to just above the knee, effectively trapping his legs while freeing his dick. Little fucker was sneaky, even drunk. Sneakier than even Dean anticipated, really, when Sam raised up and guided Dean’s hard dick to his hole, sinking down before Dean could protest. Holy fuck!Sam had stretched himself open at some point, ass slick with a little too much lube, and between that and the alcohol in his system loosening him up, was able to take all of Dean’s cock in one go.

“Shit, Sammy,” Dean groaned. Sam smirked a drunken, sly smirk at his brother as he started to ride him.

“S’good, huh Dean?” he said lowly, running hands up his own stomach and chest to thumb his nipples- more teasing for the other man who couldn’t reach up to do it himself. “Thought about you all night, Dean, thought about ridin’ you just like this,” Sam rambled as he tried to set up a steady pace, panting softly in pleasure.

Dean, for what it was worth, was trying to get some leverage to thrust up into Sam’s tight heat. Between the pants around his ankles and boxers around his thighs, there wasn’t much to be had with Sam’s weight already on top of him, but he was able to thrust just a little.

“You’re gonna be the death of me someday, Sam,” he said, ending on a moan as Sam clenched around him, shit-grinning down at his big brother.

“Better make it a good way to go then.” Sam sped up his pace, riding Deans cock hard enough that Dean was certain he’d be sore tomorrow, but he wasn’t going to worry about that now. Watching the flush of arousal spread down Sam’s chest, his hard cock bobbing between them, long lithe body undulating smoothly…Dean wasn’t going to last long like this.

Sam shifted to change the angle of his thrusts and groaned loudly, apparently having found his own sweet spot. Long fingers traced over his own skin and eventually down to wrap around his cock, stroking firmly in time with his pace.

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean coaxed, feeling his own body starting to tighten arms pulling against his restraints. “Look so good on my cock, little brother, come on.”

Dark eyes met his as Sam finally panted out “Fuck, Dean,” and came, body arching back, come landing in warm splashes on Dean’s stomach. Pushing up as far as he could into Sam’s pulsing body, Dean came with a low groan, unable to take his eyes off his brother.

Slowly, Sam rose and let Dean slip out. “Let me up, Sam” Dean panted, wanting to make sure Sam let him loose before passing out. Sam fumbled but released him from the cuffs, and Dean sat up, kicking away his boxers and jeans, yanking his tee over his head to swipe across the come on his stomach.

Sam, on the other hand, was sprawled out already, stupid drunk/sated smile on his lips. “Kinky little shit,” Dean muttered, yanking blankets over them both before reaching over to snap the light off.

“S’okay, though, right, Dean?” Sam murmured, curling into Dean’s side to nuzzle into his shoulder, and Dean could faintly smell the Jack on his breath.

Sighing, he said “Yeah, it’s okay, Sam.” He’d have to keep a closer eye on the kid if this is what he was going to do when he got drunk. Although, yawning and skin still buzzing warmly with satiation, maybe not.


End file.
